Razones
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Hades tenía sus razones para atacar al mundo. Razones muy validas para él, pero no para los demás. HadesxPersefone. Dedicado a Misao.


Universo: Saint seiya  
Pairing: HadesxPersefone.

Intente hacer algo romántico pero no me salió. Mientras escribía me puse a pensar ¿Persefone puede salir libremente del Hades o si o si debe quedarse ahí? Si alguien sabe, me dice. Pero yo pienso que debido a que comió las semillas, no puede salir libremente sino que necesita permiso de su esposo.

Dedicado a Misao. Consideralo regalo de cumpleaños ultra atrasado. Espero que te guste.

Ubicado después de la guerra santa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despertó nuevamente en su castillo. O lo que quedaba de él. Lanzó un gruñido gutural. Todo había terminado. Maldita diosa que protegía a unos estupidos mortales. Malditos mortales. Maldita humanidad. Los odiaba a todos. Incluso a su propio hermano por darle el deber de proteger esa estupida tierra a su hija, a quien era su sobrina: Atenea. ¿Por qué todos insistían en protegerla? Golpeó una pared que tenía cerca.

Todos sus planes... Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para destruir la tierra, había sido en vano. La tierra estaba corrupta, incluso Demeter lo sabía. Persefone le había comentado en varias ocasiones que su madre se quejaba de que los cultivos muchas veces no eran tan abundantes porque los humanos malograban las plantas con tantas porquerías que le ponían. Recordó la última vez que había visto a su esposa... Cerró con fuerza las manos y elevó la mirada hacia el techo. Su esposa había estado deprimida al ver que casi siempre que regresaba al mundo superior, este se veía cada vez mas apagado. Y aunque no le creyeran, a él le dolía verla así.

¿Por qué? No lograba entender las razones de su sobrina para proteger ese mundo. Comenzó a caminar. Nada podía hacerse, había perdido. Y seguramente su hermano pronto vendría a recriminarle la razón y a pedir una compensación. Ya Poseidon había demostrado que estaba en contra con solo enviarles las armaduras a los caballeros. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio destruido, con cada paso que daba, comenzaba a reconstruirse.

El ver las ruinas del castillo solo le daba mas rabia. Malditos humanos. No podía entender qué era lo que tanto su amada veía en ese mundo, pero realmente eso no le interesaba. Solo había deseado regresar todo al inicio, recordaba bien el pasado en el que los humanos respetaban más a la tierra. En esa época Persefone era feliz, siempre que regresaba tenía algo para comentar y adoraba escucharla. Ahora…

-Persefone…- murmuró mientras retomaba la caminata, a cada paso que daba su castillo volvía a su estado original.- Lo siento, te hice una promesa y no pude cumplirla…

Odiaba esto. Desde que ella no estaba, todo era inútil. No importaba cuanto sus sirvientes, o los jueces intentaran, para él ya nada tenía sentido. La única mujer que había amado, y lo había terminado aceptando… Ahora ya no estaba a su lado. Pensó que si reiniciaba el mundo, podría tener una segunda oportunidad pero Atenea tuvo que intervenir y sus malditos caballeros.

Se detuvo cuando una figura conocida apareció enfrente. Genial, sabía que él aparecería pero no pensó que lo hiciera tan pronto. Y encima en persona.

- Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada…- comenzó a hablar.

- Sí, y no te escuché.- respondió cruzando sus brazos- No me gustó tu decisión.

- Debiste hacerme caso, sabías que esto pasaría. Lo sabías mejor que yo…

- No me interesa. Había una posibilidad de que funcionara… Pero tu querida hija se interpuso.- encogió los hombros resignado. Estaba entregado.

- Hades… -lo llamo notando el dolor en su hermano.

Lo entendía. En verdad que lo entendía. Quizás todos lo creían insensible pero si por alguna razón, algo le pasara a Hera... Colocó una mano en el hombro de Hades tratando de aliviar un poco la situación.

- Nada podía hacerse. Ni Demeter pudo hacer algo al respecto, todos nos sentimos mal por lo que sucedió pero…

-No necesito tu compasión- apartó la mano, estaba molesto- ¿Puedes traerla de regreso? ¿Acaso puedes despertarla?

Se quedó en silencio ante las preguntas de su hermano. No tenía las respuestas que deseaba darle, ni siquiera él podía.

Hades supo a que se debía ese silencio. Sabía cual era la respuesta aún antes de que la hicieran. Retomo su caminata hacia otra parte del castillo. No quería hablar con Zeus, no quería ver a nadie que no fuera ella. Sí, quizás era el dios del inframundo al que muchos temían pero en ese momento… No era nada sin ella.

Con cada paso que daba recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de que todo empezara.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

5 meses atrás

_Un carruaje se detuvo frente a un castillo. Había llegado la época del año en que retornaba a ese lugar que muchos consideraban la perdición. Para ella era uno de los mejores lugares. Cuando descendió, lo vio esperándola como todos los años, siempre presente. Sonrio un poco cuando él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar._

_-Te ves hermosa, Persefone…- comento con suavidad._

_No pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante eso. No faltaban esas palabras de aliento, de amor cuando volvían a reunirse. Eran 6 meses que estaban separados y siempre el reencuentro podía llegar a ser sentimental pero hermoso._

_- Hades sama…- lo llamó con suavidad intentando no reirse tanto, mientras aceptaba la ayuda para bajar del carruaje._

_Los jueces estaban cerca, siempre presentes. Al inicio si se habían rehusado al matrimonio pero con el tiempo, se habían dado cuenta que nada podía hacerse. Ella lo amaba, muy profundamente. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de su esposo si era necesario. Eso la hizo recordar… Su madre._

_-Persefone… ¿todo esta bien?- la voz de su esposo la regreso a la realidad._

_Lo observó unos momentos antes de contestar._

_-Si… No… Es decir… -dudo antes de contestar pero lo abrazó para darse fuerza.- Hubo una mini batalla entre los dioses… Nada grave pero… No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el estado de la tierra luego. Madre quedo devastada… Todo el esfuerzo de ambas, destruido en segundos…_

_Ella ayudaba a su madre Demeter con la Tierra, se encargaba de que las plantas revivieran y tuvieran las fuerzas necesarias para crecer y florecer. La imagen de los bosques, de algunas ciudades devastadas por un capricho de Poseidon… Contuvo un poco las lágrimas de impotencia. Zeus les había prohibido intervenir, era una batalla entre Athenea y el Dios del Mar. _

_…._

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

En ese momento no lo sospechó. Persefone solo estaba deprimida, pensó que mimándola un tiempo pasaría. Esa había sido una de las primeras veces.

-¿Cómo no lo note?- susurro mientras caminaba entre lo que quedaba de su castillo- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego de no notarlo?

Había sido un tonto, un ciego… Habían tenido razón cuando al inicio se habían opuesto a su matrimonio. Apuro el paso sin perder la compostura, sabía que los ojos de sus jueces estaban sobre él. Sabían adonde iba.

Sabía que no era su culpa realmente, que solo había sido un accidente, pero aún así… No podía evitar pensar que si hubiera estado ahí para ella, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. De hecho quizás hasta ni siquiera habría peleado con su sobrina. Al recordarla murmuro unos insultos.

Se detuvo frente a una pared. Era un cuadro que había hecho Pandora hacia bastante. Se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos largos rubios y algo ondulados, con un vestido de un tono azul marino que hacia juego con los ojos celestes de ella. Ella estaba sentada mientras que detrás estaba él. ¿Cómo dos seres totalmente opuestos habían llegado a amarse? Extendió la mano para tocar el cuadro que estaba algo quemado. Su cosmos no hacia milagros, no podía reconstruir más que las paredes de su castillo. En eso sintió un cosmos conocido… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo _ella_ ahí?

-¿Qué quieres? Ya ganaste la guerra, déjame en paz. – Dijo con un tono frio. No la enfrentaría, no la miraría. Nada. No la quería ahí. - ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

-Es solo… - comenzó a hablar pensando sus palabras, Hades después de todo era su tío y… Quería entender las razones- No entiendo por qué quisiste destruir la tierra. Después de todo, ella la adoraba.

Sí, era cierto. Ella amaba ese mundo, y sus habitantes.

-Tu no lo sabes- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada, seguramente nadie se lo había dicho. No le sorprendía: ella siempre renacía y estaba casi aislada en el mundo mortal.

-¿De qué hablas? La última vez que atacaste fue antes de contraer matrimonio. Pero ahora… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta tía Persefone? ¿No está contigo?

- Sí, ella esta aquí.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?

-No. Nada de eso.

-¡Tío! – quería respuestas. Y no se iría sin conseguirlas. Hades no atacaría solo porque sí. Ella lo sabía.- Dime qué esta pasando.

Nada. Él no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Athena se acercó para colocarse a un costado y tomarlo con suavidad del brazo. Lo miró tratando de descubrir algo en él, algo que le diera alguna pista. Lo que fuera. Solo pudo ver a un dios cansado, derrotado, que no parecía tener ganas de nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tío… -lo volvió a llamar con suavidad.

Estupida niña. Fue lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¡Bien! ¡Si tanto deseaba saber, se lo diría!

-Intento subir luego de tu batalla con Poseidon. No me dí cuenta… Nadie se dio cuenta… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Pero… se supone que ella sabe que no puede subir cuando esta aquí…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué ella no lo sabía también? ¡Claro que ella no puede salir del Inframundo!

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

_3 meses atrás._

_No entendía las razones de su tío para pelear contra su prima. Tampoco entendía mucho la necesidad de las peleas entre todos. Le hacía daño a la tierra, y eso a su vez causaba que su madre se enfermara. Suspiró ante el pensamiento._

_-¿Señorita Persefone? – alguien la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Pandora.- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Le sonrió. Pandora, ella manejaba una parte del inframundo para aliviar la carga a su esposo. _

_-Sí, solo estaba pensando… Simplemente… No entiendo. ¿Por qué los dioses luchan entre sí? Sé que ambos deben tener sus razones pero… No las entiendo._

_Se acercó a su señora y se arrodillo ante ella para tomarla de las manos._

_-Las batallas de los dioses es algo que en ocasiones no debemos intentar entender.- intentó calmarla. No era bueno que se preocupara por eso._

-Pero eso no explica… - no entendía a qué quería llegar.

-No… Eso solo fue el detonante. Y yo fui un ciego…

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

_-¡Señor Hades! ¡Señor Hades!- los gritos de uno de los guardias resonó por el castillo._

_Cuando llegó hasta el trono, él estaba hablando con uno de los jueces. Un pequeño problema con un alma mortal… _

_-¿Qué sucede que tienes que gritar? – preguntó molesto por la interrupción. Odiaba eso…_

_-Es la señora Persefone… Ella…_

_Odiaba cualquier interrupción que no tuviera que ver con ella. Al escuchar el nombre, y la manera de decirlo… Supo que algo andaba mal._

_-¡¿Dónde esta ella?! – exigió de inmediato_

_-Ese es el asunto…- el guardia parecía más chico de lo que era cuando llego- No sabemos en donde esta…_

_-Las ordenes eran especificas: no perderla de vista, y solo puede ir hasta los Campos Eliseos.- comento Aiacos.- De modo que ¿cómo es que no sabes donde esta la Señora Persefone? _

_Si algo le sucedía a ella, no quería imaginar lo que haría su Señor Hades. Probablemente iniciaría una guerra… Pero era extraño, sabía que ella no se iría así como así…_

_-¡Habla!- volvió a exigir Hades sintiendo su sangre arder. ¿Su esposa estaba desaparecida? ¡Eso era imposible!_

_-S-Señor… La estamos buscando pero… N-no sabemos… _

_Si algo le sucedia a su esposa…. Maldito todo el mundo. Malditos todos. Comenzó a caminar, y empujó al guardia que estaba cerca, estaba en su camino. Debía encontrarla. Debía encontrarla sana y salva o de lo contrario… Se aseguraría que todos sufrieran. _

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

-La buscamos por todo el reino, por los campos, por todas las partes del infierno… Pero para cuando la encontramos…

Apretó con fuerza su puño. Atenea lo observaba en silencio. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía así. La última vez había sido cuando le habían prohibido casarse con Persefone… Pero ahora…

-¿Qué sucedió cuando la encontraron? – preguntó finalmente en un tono bajo. Por un lado su parte humana no quería seguir escuchando, no quería saber lo que realmente sucedió, pero… su parte divina sabía que era necesario escucharla para entender la verdadera razón tras la batalla.

-Ya era demasiado tarde…

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

_Persefone estaba a tan solo unos metros de la entrada al reino. Era una entrada que había quedado de cuando Orfeo había ingresado buscando a su difunta esposa. Quizás no sería tan importante, ni tan preocupante sino fuera porque la diosa estaba completamente inconciente._

_-¡Persefone! – Hades corrió hacia ella ni bien la diviso. Supo que algo andaba mal al instante. Su piel estaba blanca, y su cosmos… Era casi nulo. La tomó entre brazos e intento darle un poco de energía.- Persefone… cariño, despierta. Por favor despierta… - la llamo nuevamente. Pero no hubo respuesta._

_La llevaron de regreso al castillo… Pero no había ninguna reacción. El odio, la angustia, y la soledad se apoderaron de él. Fue entonces que todo comenzó. Que empezó a despertar completamente y busco venganza. _

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xox_

-Se suponía que buscaría al culpable entre los mortales… Son estupidos, ellos deben tener la culpa de esto…

-Tio… - no sabía que decir. El que una diosa no despertara, no era bueno.- ¿Has hablado con Hermes?

-Sí. No tiene explicación ni solución, solo hay que ver si algún día despierta… O regresa al universo.- Miro sus manos. Se odiaba por no haber podido proteger lo más importante en su vida. Ella era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese lugar tan oscuro.

Recordó lo que estaba por hacer antes de que su sobrina lo interrumpiera. Finalmente la enfrentó y la miro. Podía ver que estaba preocupada, su parte humana empezaba a apoderarse de sus rasgos. Y sus emociones. Le colocó una mano en la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos. Le guardaba algo de rencor por haberlo detenido, pero… Si su esposa se despertaba y se enteraba de que no había siquiera intentado hacer tregua, lo golpearía.

Luego de esa pequeña demostración de afecto, comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos. Después de todo, debía continuar su rutina. Al menos había recolectado bastante energía de los mortales que había asesinado antes (en verdad no le importaban, si con eso conseguía mejorar a su esposa, mejor), solo rogaba que sirviera para mejorar el estado de Persefone.

Atena lo miró irse y no tuvo el corazón de detenerlo. Una figura apareció detrás de ella, y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Es hora de regresar, señorita.- era Shaka. Él la había acompañado hasta allí. Ella asintió y se retiro, no sin antes darle una mirada hacia la figura de su tío que seguía alejándose.

Luego de caminar un tiempo, llego hasta una habitación. Era la única intacta de todo el palacio, de hecho ni siquiera daba la impresión que algo hubiera pasado anteriormente. No había nada quemado, los muebles estaban en su lugar con algunas pequeñas pinturas encima. La mayoría de Persefone con alguien más. En el medio de la habitación, se encontraba una cama en la cual descansaba la diosa. Parecía dormida, pero él sabía que no era de verdad. Se acerco para tomarle una mano y llevarla hasta su propia mejilla seguido de un beso.

-Persefone…- susurró- Volví, disculpa que me haya tardado. Tu sobrina vino a verte, esta hecha toda una señorita y diosa también. Estarías orgullosa de ella.- comentó. Siempre le hablaba, no perdía oportunidad. No sabía si la escuchaba o no.- Por cierto, te traje un pequeño regalo… Espero que te guste.- Colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho de ella y comenzó a brillar… Le estaba pasando la energía recolectada- Disculpa que no haya podido recolectar mucho más, pero no pude.

Se quedo un largo rato ahí, hablando. Era lo único que podía hacer. Había cometido un error al dejarla sola aquella vez, y nunca había logrado entender el por qué su esposa intento dejar el Hades cuando sabía que podría tener graves consecuencias, especialmente si salía sin permiso. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos, donde ambos podían disfrutar de los campos Eliseos. Cuando se durmió, soñó con ella. Y con su casamiento, con los reencuentros, y el tiempo juntos. Era la única forma de estar juntos nuevamente… Hasta que encontrara la cura.

Fin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
